


Everything Changed

by satsumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Caring brother Miya Atsumu, Cute Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Angst, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, One-Sided Attraction, Playboy Suna Rintarou, Protect Miya Osamu at all cost!, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Skateboarder Suna Rintarou, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), The Captain Gang, caring akaashi keiji, cute miya osamu, hehe, sad miya osamu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsumi/pseuds/satsumi
Summary: "I think it looks good on you". He glances down the hoodie, fingers playing with its edge "really?"12 months as it counted a year, these feelings slowly began to grow bigger. Not that he hates it but he knows how it's useless to begin with. That man, like girls not boys. Overall months since they know each other, he has always been taking a girl out, kiss then bang a girl even though they keep changing every few weeks. An asshole like him is a waste to have feelings on.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. The Housemates

Today is the first day of their second year and as they should, again they reunite in the same house as last year. It hasn't been long maybe months since the first-year end.

All of them aren't that glad to meet each other inside this same house again. Not that they hate each other but this specific house reminded the fact that they are going to spend another year studying.

Scratch the study part, it was actually fun knowing they can hang out all together again even though one of them, Kiyoomi not really a fan of it.

There are six of them living together, all of them are in the second year today. The first day they decided to live with each other is the first orientation day. Although it's clichè but yeah. At first, it's only the miyas and Akaashi but then Kiyoomi a friend of Akaashi decided to share the house.

After days later, Kenma who makes friends with Osamu sign in along since there's still a room available. Kenma then introduced them to Rintarou who is the last to join them.

The twins share a room, Akaashi and Kiyoomi whilst Kenma shared with Rintarou but hell, weeks later he's done with that guy's playboy behavior. The first is alright but when the third week came almost every day he would bring a different girl. And so Kenma ended up sleeping either on the couch outside the living room or Kiyoomi and Akaashi shared room.

Living together is not easy as those thoughts. They have to share almost everything, bills split, chores together. Sometimes they would fight when the bills come in.

**_ Cling _ **

Their glasses toss, laughter filled the living room with Kiyoomi rolling eyes and Kenma scoffs. "Don't fucking get drunk 'ight?! I'm ain't cleaning your shit!" Kiyoomi complaints. This happens a lot before. If it's the usual, all of them excluding Kiyoomi and Kenma would be ended up sleeping wasted on the living room floor.

Today's reunion sure is something else. They seem happy after moving into this house again. Kiyoomi sighs, seems like he's the only one who doesn't understand the feeling. And maybe Kenma.

"This year-!" Rintarou shoots up from the couch he's sitting "I will date for real!" He slightly groans, stumbling in place, tugging his hand on his hair with his other hand holding a glass of again full wine. The conversation then continues with Atsumu's sarcastic drunk laugh.

"Cut your bullshit Rin! You said the same thing before!" He hicks pulling Rintarou's shirt making him sit by force. Akaashi give Rintarou a few pats on his back "don't worry much about it Rin, you won't succeed anyway"

Rintarou shot them a glare, "fuck both of you!". Kiyoomi just shook his head in reply, Kenma smirking before saying "Bet, try to count all girls you have dated since that day you once said you want to date for real"

Rintarou clicked his tongue, raising his fingers then counting looking like a fool.

Kiyoomi hums glancing over Osamu who didn't give any expression "like always.." he mutters under his breath. Kenma heard him "what?"

Kiyoomi shoves his head slightly pointing towards quiet Osamu "him."

Kenma and Kiyoomi have always been observant friends. Since last year they notice that somehow every time the topic is about Rintarou's love life he would be totally off as if he's no longer there with them. But then when their talk change, his face would lit up again.

"Don't worry bout him, he has always been like that" Kenma shrugs. "Yeah.."

They worried, of course. Even once before they thought Rintarou date Osamu's girl or something like that. But then they know, Osamu had never gone out with a girl, date a girl, or even have a crush on someone.

Rintarou groans smashing his fist on the wooden table "I can't count!" He whines. Atsumu slaps his back "I told you! Your just a simply asshole!" He jokes, making everyone laugh.

Just not him.

"Oi! Why don't you worry about ur brother!" Rintarou point over Osamu "he has never gotten himself a partner!" He concludes. Atsumu twists his finger "stop pointing, alright?" He said sounding like a warning.

Okay,

Since when Atsumu become a protective brother?

Kenma and Kiyoomi look at each other "damn" They mutter in sync.

"Gosh your overreacting! Hey Samu look at me!"

Osamu blinks in confusion "what..?"

"I think you like guys"

"What the fuck, Rin!" Atsumu pushes Rintarou down the floor "I'm just saying!" He defends himself trying his full pushing Atsumu away.

Stomp was heard, all of them turn. There Osamu storming away straight to his room.

Tonight, all of them sobered up earlier than they plan.

■■■

"Breakfast?"

Kiyoomi nods, muttering thank you when Akaashi hands him the butter knife. "You checked on Samu?" Akaashi asks him, dragging out the chair beside. "Their door is locked. I don't want to knock". Akaashi sigh "so many things I have to process right now. Tsumu unusually aggressive, Samu's last night act, and Rin unfiltered mouth"

"What now?" Rintarou voice enters the kitchen, "Samu's just being a baby. I'm saying what I thought is true. Now you guys think I'm wrong and also what the heck is wrong Tsumu?"

Akaashi shrugs "I don't know. Honestly I do think you said something sensitive last night". Kiyoomi nods "you should go apologise to both of them"

"Hell no" he rolled his eyes, snatching the jam bottle from Kiyoomi "your acting like a fucking child oh my gosh just apologise!" Kiyoomi groans, taking back the jam. "What did I even do!"

"Morning"

The soft silvery voice had them froze for awhile "Morning Samu" Akaashi beam him a smile, handing him a ready bread with jam spreads (actually made for himself). "You got morning class?" Kiyoomi asks, his voice softer than ever. Osamu nods "at 8" he tells pouting "thank you Kaashi" he thanks when Akaashi starting to pack the sandwich.

He took the small square food box "bye"

"Wait!". Wrist pulled, Osamu looks at Rintarou in question "what?" He tilts his head a little. Rintarou clenches the wrapped hold "About last night, I'm sorry?"

Osamu chuckles "why are you sorry, gosh" he pulls Rintarou hand and walking away.

"Let's drink tonight, on me!"

"Alright, alright"

Last goodbye bids before Osamu step out of the house.

Rintarou smirks proudly of himself for easily forgiven, he turns to Kiyoomi "I apologised. Satisfied?" He raises his eyebrows but gets an eye rolled in return "shut the fuck up if you don't mean it"

Akaashi hums probably agree with Kiyoomi. Rintarou scoff "why you suddenly become so pissed at me? Do you like Samu or sum?"

Choking on his sandwich causing him to coughs multiple times before he able to send him an intense glare "what the fuck Rin!" Kiyoomi stands abruptly shoving the chair to the floor "You really want to play like this huh?!"

"Well maybe if you didn't act like a bitch when we talk about him then I'd say the opposite!"

Akaashi slams the spoon in his hand loudly against the marble kitchen counter, his eyes hawk to both of them "stop before I shove this spoon up both your mouth."


	2. You're wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes hurt.

"Samu!"

_ Ah _

That familiar voice had him smile widely, turning with motion and unstoppable flutter heart. With this smile, he's ready to face him-

_ Who. _

_ Is. _

_ That? _

His smile drops immediately, his sights now looking at Rintarou with a girl proudly standing beside him with her arm locking with him.

.

.

.

But that was 5 months ago, the unfortunate scene is still buried deep inside his mind but today, it's just different. Hearing his name being called, he's ready to face Rintarou with another random girl.

Hell, what's happening? Why isn't there anyone besides the fine standing man? Why.

He's still frozen in place when Rintarou out of the sudden running as if Osamu is going to leave him soon "Samu!" He yells stopping in front of him. "R-rin" He stutters in shock, stumbles backward a bit.

"You okay?" the taller raised his right eyebrow, arm voluntary sling behind Osamu's neck pushing him upwards waiting for an answer with his smug look. Osamu gulp inaudibly feeling lowkey uncomfortable with the small gap between them "I-i'm alright, can you-"

He pushes Rintarou a little, not enough to remove the arm around his neck "what?"

"No nothing"

Osamu then notices a spontaneous grin created "let's go" Simply said, Rintarou start walking dragging him along "w-wait where are we going!?"

"Eat"

"It's still early!"

■■■

And he never expects this.

Being inside a casual restaurant, Rintarou sitting beside him and...

A girl sitting right in front of him and Rintarou introduce her as "Ayume, she's a friend of mine, a medical second-year transfer" he said sounding thrill for some sort of reason. Osamu nods "nice to meet you" he smiles handing out his hand for a handshake. She accepts it "Nice to meet you too"

Before Rintarou had never introduced any of his potential girlfriends but why today? 

He felt Rintarou movement leaning his mouth against his ear "Isn't she pretty?" he whispers. Osamu nods as an answer. Rintarou huffs unsatisfied, turning giving a smile to her "Order whatever you want Ayame, he'll pay!" he said.

Oh, what kind of betrayal is this "I thought-"

"Shh shh shh" Rintarou pushes his finger hushing Osamu "I pay but just act like you pay for now" he utters only for Osamu to hear. Ayume shakes her head "It's okay guys, I can pay for myself" she said insisting. "No, no he will pay! Don't worry" 

"Are you sure-"

Osamu nods "yeah I'll pay"

Though, he doesn't know Rintarou's reason for doing this. If that girl is his new target, why wouldn't he man up telling he would be the one paying like always? Every time they would hang out together, Rintarou would always bring a girl along with him no matter what. He would act like a gentleman treating the girl he brings but excluded all of his friends.

"So... you guys live together?" Ayume asks out of sudden. Osamu opens his mouth intending to answer "Yea-" Rintarou abruptly shakes his head, cutting him "No, no we don't. Neither housemate nor roommate. We just close"

What?

Ayume laughs "sorry, silly me."

"We both live alone actually" Rintarou adds, smiling widely. Lying. Osamu is... Confuse "I-"

Rintarou claps his hand "Let's order yea?" he shoves his arm up calling for a waiter. 

They placed their order and oddly Ayume just ordered a sandwich and a small plate of caramel pudding. He wanted to ask why but who's he bother. Waiting for the food, they proceed to have a small talk with Ayume starts again "You two play sport. Wait- Suna you're a sports science student, of course you play something, right?"

Rintarou nods "yeah I play volleyball" . Oh, weird. He would usually proudly tells girls that he also does skateboarding as a hobby and now where's the pride go? "I play volleyball too sometimes but I never consider joining matches like him" he tells honestly and then there's a nudge on his waist under the table. 

"There's one time he joins a match then his faculty team fight us to lose" 

"Oh really? Wah Miya, that's cool"

Osamu squinted his eyes for a moment he stares at him.  _ Hey _ _ Rin, _ _ what _ _ are _ _ you _ _ up _ _ to _ ...? Never since he in the university he had joined any match. Not even one because to him volleyball is just a hobby. "What faculty are you in, Miya?"

"Culinary ar-"

"His parents force him to do so cause you know, family business." Rintarou said shrugging as if it's a bad thing. Actually since when his parents forced him to do so? Atsumu is learning sports science and it's because of their parents? After all, their parents are open-minded and would agree with every decision they made.

What the heck is he saying..

"Oh also, Samu you take the business course right?" 

He nods. Ayume beam them a smile "That's great, Miya"

After eating, Ayume excuses herself saying something is up. Both of them say okay and proceed to go home afterward. It was silent all the way until "She eats so little tho" Osamu claims remembering earlier when she just ordered a sandwich and a dessert. "You aren't supposed to question anything a girl order"

"Oh." 

Rintarou laughs "You're very dumb when it comes to girl and woman"

"Well except for my mother, I never talk to one.."

"Right like earlier, you should just agree when I ask you to pay."

Osamu rubs his neck "I thought you're paying, that's why.." "It's you just have many to learn. You know, just brag about your sports because girls really like a guy who plays oh and never tell any girl that we boys live in the same house because if so then they might think we like each other or sum."

...

_ what? _

"what are you up to?"

Rintarou tilts his head up a little "huh?" he makes confuse noise, Osamu sighs "With Ayume. I'm sure something is up. Did she asks you a date or something?"

Chuckles with his head shaking "no, what makes you think so?"

"You would usually brag about yourself with all of your quotes girlfriends but with her you trying to humble yourself and talk about me instead. Is that your way to reject?"

"Nope" Rintarou shoves his hand inside his pocket "I'm trying to set you up with her"

**_ Thump _ **

Osamu stops his tracks, his fist clenching "what?". After a few steps further, Rintarou pause along "Why? Aren't you suppose to be grateful to have a friend like me? She's pretty, right? Don't worry even if you don't fall for her yet, later you would"

"Rin..."

Rintarou huffs "no need to thanks me. You look very beginner in this, though. You have so much to learn from me" he shrugs. "I would never date her, Rin" 

"Why? Just give it a try dude. Don't be a coward"

"No, Rin I-"

Rintarou clicked his tongue "Give it a try, you never know that feeling, Samu. Now it's your opportunity-"

"I don't like girls!"

"Well you never know cause you never date one, it's not like you gay, right?"

"What if I'm"

"Stop joking"

He frowns, trying his best to hold his tear.  _ I like you, I like you, I love you. Shit! _

"I'm done with you, bye" And with that, he ran home, crying.


	3. Reasons ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cares.

Television on, game played. His thumb moving fast as the game playing is a Mario racing game. His body moves along the cadence. " Shit- shit no dude!" he cusses when an item hits his cart, he inhales deeply "fuck you dude, I'm getting on you back!" he declared firmly, even though whoever that guy is can't hear him but he doesn't care.

It was his luck being able to end class earlier than the others living in this house and so he shouldn't waste his alone time losing.

Close, a little more and- "yeahhhh!" he finally crushes the player and takes again the 1st place and in just 500 meters this game would finish. Just a little more.

"Yesssss yess-" His body startled, the sobbing caught his guts, immediately the game pause. He turns and there Osamu "hey- hey! Samu!" He throws the console, chasing the other as he running faster to his room. He would able to catch up, all he wants to know is why he's upset.

Nearly a second before Osamu able to shut and lock the door, Kenma pushes it with all his will "let me in Samu!" He scowls, pushing harder. Congrats himself then for being able to fit in anyway, he locked the door. Osamu runs to his bed, covering himself in duvet knees push against his chest.

Kenma know then, whatever this is it's serious. He slowly walks near his bed, on the edge, he sits "Hey, you okay?" he asks softly. No answers only the sobbing gets louder. "Did something happen?" and again no reply but Kenma, expect this kind of treatment especially in this kind of situation.

A loud banging from the door echoed around the room, Kenma directs his attention to it wanting to asks who but then yells could be heard "Osamu! Samu! I'm sorry, hey! Forgive me! I just don't know what to say, Samu! I'm not making fun of you! I'm sorry!" that voice, it was Rintarou. And Kenma gets a really bad feeling about this.

"You want me to open the door?" He gently asks Osamu, "No, no. Tell him to go away," he said between his sobs. Kenma nods, walking to the door "Hey Rin, he want you to go away"

"Kenma? Why are you in there!?"

He scoffs "Why can't I be?"

There's a long pause before Rintarou speaks toned-down "Tell him I'm sorry.."

"Whatever it is just go away first Rin. You might be the last person he wants to see right now"

Steps walking away, now it's certain that he's gone. Kenma sighs, sitting at Atsumu's bed "You want to talk?" he asks again. Of course no reply, Osamu probably is not ready to talk about it but no matter what he's still staying. And after that, he just continues sitting on Atsumu's bed, mouth shut, eyes staring covered up Samu.

Minutes passed, the sobbing slowly stop and he couldn't help but notice Osamu moving under the duvet. "Kenma"

He shoots up from the bed "Yeah?" carefully he replies. Osamu removes the duvet off him "I'm sorry you had to see me like this.."

"Don't say that, Samu. I don't mind, you know that"

Osamu tilts his head up, looking straight into his eyes bringing a little shiver of worry "I hate him" he tells, without the name but Kenma knows who "what did he do?"

"I- i don't know how to explain.."

"It's okay, take it slow"

"This may sound weird and you would probably disgusted but-"

Oh, that makes Kenma thoughts a little, what it might be that can  _ probably _ _ disgust _ him? He's not sure but the sentences after make him think twice.

"I like him"

Kenma fist his palm, "Rin? Suna Rintarou?" He asks trying to confirm. No, that didn't disgust him, he never would judge his friend's sexuality but liking that playboy Suna is just-

"Yes"

"Okay... did you um tell him that?"

Sigh to his relief, Osamu shakes his head "No, but he knows it now that I'm into guys."

"Did he insults you?"

"He doesn't believe it. Probably freaking out right now. One of his friends is gay bla bla"

Kenma bit his lips, staring down "Um, since when?" he asks wanted to know "Last year" Osamu answers. A shocking it is, weird. There are so many things running around his mind right now, questions gather tons. He wants to know specifically when, why, and how. How this Osamu he thought he knows everything about has overlooked crush on a playboy that appears to be his friend too?

How.

"Kenma"

He gazes up, "Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone, please? Not even Tsumu"

"Of course"

■■■

"Kenma!"

He glares over the voice shouted, unamused plastered on his face "what?" He's annoyed. He heard everything that happened from Osamu and now the only thing he wanted to do so bad is punching that tall guy across his face, aggressively. He wishes he could just swing his arm up and land his fist on that charming-for-nothing face. But he can't, Osamu wanted him to act as if nothing happen. As if Osamu didn't cry his eyes out complaining how cruel Rintarou is.

"Can I- can i like see him now?"

That was unexpected but expected from Rintarou. There are two possible reasons, either he felt guilty and want to apologise properly or he just seeking for an explanation of what just happened. Either but maybe neither. And so, Kenma shakes his head showing denial "don't, let him be for now. He needs space"

Rintarou breath is clear, quite loud showing the concerns in his face "why-" he stops himself, lowkey frustrated "did he tell you anything? Like why he's crying and stuff?" He questions which he thinks a better one. There's a delay before Kenma answered "no, he doesn't want to talk about it" he sighs, lying.

He's the only one who knows about that crush Osamu having on this pain in the ass and no way in the world he would try to left even a small clue.

"No...?"

Kenma nods.

Rintarou's body freeze, Kenma noticed it. Fingers a curled up into a balled fist "let me talk to him" he gets into it again but no, Kenma ain't letting him.

"Rin, no. Step away before I ask Tsumu to beat the hell out of you for making his brother cry."

His body jolts a little, hearing that Rintarou stop his movement "but-"

"Sakusa too. You don't want him to get angry, right?"

He backed up, biting his lips, body stiffened a little longer before eventually step away grabbing his skateboard and left the house.

■■■

There isn't much to talk about them but still, Kuroo Tetsuro, Bokuto Koutaro and Oikawa Tooru. Friends since first year- actually no. Kuroo and Bokuto have been friends since middle school and then in the first year of university, they met Oikawa and they thought them three would fit each other. Believe it or not, it has been 2 years since-

"What?"

Rintarou shrugs, these third years are his friends since last year. It was few weeks after the semester start when he decided to skate alone at the skate park down the university near their house. It takes him 5 minutes to walk there and he thought why not. Then he and this trio later introduced each other and properly talk after a few nights straight meeting.

Today, their meeting isn't planned, it was out of sudden. Rintarou called them asking for a hang out here and Bokuto thinks through it immediately. For sure he's right guessing this junior of them are having problems with his housemates because almost most of the time, his problems are about his housemates especially that one guy.

Rintarou sitting, looking all down making an eye staring contest with the floor "what if..." he started but then leaving them hanging, his pause longer than ever as if he's in the middle of a war between himself and his inner thoughts.

All of them make a desperate 'huh?' tone. Waiting for him to continue. Seconds passed and he finally continues "alright!" He yells, shoving his head up looking at the trio "imagine, just imagine alright? If any of your a girl, would you date me?"

...

..

.

Oikawa burst into laughter, tears forming around his eyes "are- are you having a problem with a girl?!" He laughs even harder "did someone rejects you?!". Bokuto and Kuroo try their best not to laugh, holding it with professionalism. Kuroo brings his hand back, slamming Oikawa's back with force then hushing him.

"Well, it depends. If I just wanna bang then I would date you but if I'm a girl searching for the right one... I don't think so...?" Bokuto clenches his teeth together making an awkward expression. Heavy sighs, face down again "is that so..?"

Kuroo tilts his head in confusion "did you already found that someone but got rejected?" Knowing Rintarou, Kuroo is sure he won't ever have that thought of staying long in an intimate relationship. Of course, they know about the rumors of him banging nearly every single woman who acts flirty around him but they can't blame him for that attitude because even those 'girlfriends' wanted him just for the  **_ work _ ** .

None of them are serious with him. They said he's good at it, a sex machine he is. That's it.

Rintarou cleared his throat, inhale deep before asking "what if your a guy and you know... would you... date someone like me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skateboarder captains ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. The wrong side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Have a peek, look at them. Questioning others while they could be considered worse. Fucking each other and act like nothing happen in the morning, talk as if they didn't stick their dick in each other every night. Innocent, dating a girl without the guilty claiming it's not about cheating but satisfaction. Loyal others said, a good boyfriend material, disappointed for not able to date neither one. It has been going like this for two years now.

The first night isn't that smooth, next morning waking up blaming the alcohol but then in the night again, questioning their reason but just claim it feels good and saying " _don't worry, we are nothing more than friends._ " and a year passed, they learned that they're both friends with benefits.

Back to the present, here they are in their shared room. Muffled moans, not wanting their housemates to hear, fingers both digging ones on the other's waist and the other on the sheets. Naked, warming each other up through this cold night.

"Roo I-I'm close"

_"ur into guys now?" Rintarou shakes his head, "no. just asking"_

"Shit me too"

Another thrust, both gasping.

_"That's a weird question to asks" The younger shrugs again and sighs "I know..."_

"Fuck Kou fuck!"

_"It's going to be weird if you ended up banging a guy" Bitter chuckles left Rintarou's lips, "yeah"_

Who's gonna tell them?

■■■

"Rin! Rintarou!"

That voice sounded like an echo, far and repeating. Familiar. Squeezing his eyes with a groan his eyelids flutter open, arms and legs stretch in the process. Sitting up then a sudden pain shoots his neck "Shit" he curse, massaging that crook of his neck. Slowly turn just to met a glare from _ugh_ Akaashi _._ "what?" he clicked his tongue.

Standing with his arms cross wrapped close against his chest, forehead wrinkles "What time did you get home last night?". Rintarou not giving a hint answering, ignore him, continue massaging his neck and cracking right-left. He could still feel Akaashi present beside him. He knows even if he answered that question they would end up arguing. Glancing over the clock, 7:40 he read it. "Rin! Answer me!"

He rolls his eyes, "Papa Kaashi, you are not my parents so please just let me be"

"You little shit" Akaashi smack his head "fine I don't care but why are you sleeping here?" . Rintarou hums, looking around. The living room on the couch, right this is why his neck hurts "Kenma locked the door" he tells then remember how he often locks their room door whenever he brings a girl in. Karma? maybe.

"You two fought?"

He shakes his head "nope." he simply said with a yawn at the end. Akaashi gives him the 'You are lying' face because never before Kenma would do such a thing except for when they arguing where Kenma mostly complains about how this roommate of him keep on having sex making their room smell like one, oh Kenma hates that. Akaashi keeps his gaze fix waiting for Rintarou to tell truth but no, nothing speaks out "whatever. why am I even bother" he frowns at himself.

"Samu's home?"

Akaashi shakes his head, wondering why this guy out of nowhere searching for Samu. Then he recalls "Oh yeah, aren't you supposed to bring him out last night? Drinking? After I'm back you're not home but Samu is. Did something happen?" . Rintarou shrugging and Akaashi assume something did happen. Instead of answering, Rintarou asks again "why is he not home? It's only getting eight"

"He got early class"

"What do you mean? His class starts at ten today" He gives his confuses look not knowing he just "uhh really?" it's safe to say now Akaashi is hella surprised to the fact that Rintarou knows his friend's timetable when he doesn't even bother to asks- wait, how did Rintarou "I'm going out" he mumbles, standing up from the couch glancing over the clock again at the same times thinking where could he be in this hour.

_Library?_

_Yeah, maybe the library._

"wait Rin! Where are you going?!"

Ah, he closes his ears not wanting to hear any words further, and sprint without rethinking his decision. He wants to find Osamu, talk to him and explain everything he got to. Opening his phone again, searching through his messages. Typing a message to a _friend_ asking him favour before he turned off the phone again, continue to focus on his walk.

Once he arrives, he rushes into the main library, entering it, and proceeds to search. From section to section, study place to research corner but he got nothing. He's tired for now. Eyes look around for a place to cool down, his eyes landed on the wooden chair beside a shelf. He sat down, his brain starting to load again, thinking every possibility Osamu could be at right now.

Later then a 'ting' noise came out from his pocket telling he just received a notification. With the other hand on his forehead, he uses another to slip out the phone. Sliding the text, reading it with a smile slowly creep across his face.

> cafeteria  
> *photo attached*

How fool he is assuming Osamu would be in the library this early. Downloading the photo with patience at the same time dragging himself out from this nerd place. And it's done, opening it with the smile still not leaving his lips, there the person he has been searching for talking with-

"Kusa.."

■■■

His track stop, after another, comes another, and now not only Sakusa he's going to face but another _extra_.

He knows who's that, the only senior Osamu's close with, a name he wishes to never hear ever again. Kita Shinsuke. He dislikes him since their first meeting, he remembers how his pride lost almost immediately that day when he loses arm wrestling to who he thought is weaker than. That figure fooled you, looking harmful but hell, he's not a weak guy everyone thinks he's actually stronger than you could even believe. And who could even expect? Rumour spread saying he's this year's faculty representative captain.

Though, Rintarou is convinced that he is better, stronger, and even more confident now. Not that old Rintarou everyone joke over for unexpectedly losing over a smaller guy. Taking a step front, he takes a very deep breath, eyes straight looking at where his target is.

"Suna~" sing-song tone caught his attention, eyes cornering, gulping "Mari.."

This woman, Inamari, is a senior one year older. An art major who often hook with him last year. At least once a month, she's the only one he has the interest to keep playing with. She is cute and beautiful, shorter at least 20 cm than him, waist beautifully shaped and he swears, his arms could be wrapped in perfectly. She's incomparable. Her perfectness never fails to make him drool. Every single time they met, they would end up fucking and that's the thing that wouldn't change.

Even so, he's not in the mood for _that_ today. "Something is up. I got to go, Mari. Just text me if you need anything" he tells, doing his best to make it sounds rushing. "Alright, I will text you later" she beams him a smile. He nods, with the 'hit me up later' face.

Focus again, he sighs in relief seeing Osamu still sitting at the same place eating. He walks in brisk motion. Gladly lean himself against the table beside them, eyebrow up, arms wrap together against his chest with a smug smile then created on his lips. "Good morning" he greets, voice unexpectedly lower than it should.

Sakusa is the first to turn facing him with disgust read on his face "What the hell you want?" he straight-up asks. Honestly, he doesn't know what the fuck is wrong with Sakusa. He has been acting as if they are enemies when they're housemates for sakes. Osamu probably tells him something. Yet Rintarou isn't here for him, also he's not interested in having a conversation with him, and in that case, he moves on ignoring him. Eyes focus on Osamu who seems like trying to avoiding from making eye contact with him. "Samu" Rintarou calls expecting Osamu would answer him right away like always.

.

.

.

And he's right.

"What?" but Osamu's stony tone filtered giving off some uninterested vibe.

Osamu didn't even turn to at least facing him. Ooh he never felt this kind of frustration before, he swears he could lose himself at this point. Especially when that fucking sarcastic scoffs came out from Sakusa, he clenches his fist "Let's talk" he demands but not answered, ignored. He closes his eyes, huffs then groans. He came here, from home, passing the sleep time he has just to meet this one particular person with a good intention and what? He didn't ask to be treated like this.

He lowers his head, tongue pressed against his cheek oblivious annoyance "Miya." he tries again, tone consciously deeper. A warning because what might happen after this is not gonna go well. In few seconds, if he didn't answer then-

"Which Miya you calling?"

His head tilts up, eyes meeting Atsumu standing few inches away from him, hands holding a tray of food. "Not you of course" he rolls his eyes. Atsumu nods, understanding "you need anything?" even though he's using his usual tone but for some reason it makes Rintarou felt slightly threatened "yeah. I want to talk." He states straightforward. Eyes taking a glance towards the still looking unbothered, then Kita who's quietly eating.

"Oh" Atsumu turns to his brother, "Samu, you want to talk with him?" He asks and then a shrugs given. "no" simple but much enough to make egoistic Rintarou lose his mind. Because never in his life someone would decline him. Never...

He makes his steps, hand go in between that senior he hate and Osamu. Pulling him by the wrist "let's go" he utter, his strength is strong enough to make Osamu jolts up from the seat. However shit happens. Before he could drag Osamu away, his wrist grabbed, without words used forcing him to let his grip loose. He turns his head just to meet that annoying face he has been hating "what the fuck you want, Shinsuke?" his tone rude, mocking. "you should check your hearing"

"wha-"

"he said no, didn't he?"

"fuck off" his hand both slipped in his pocket, tongue poking his cheeks in annoyance.

Kita wins, he wins again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe


End file.
